In the related art, as such an infrared ray cut-off material, indium tin oxide powder (hereinafter, referred to as “ITO powder”) and antimony tin oxide powder (hereinafter, referred to as “ATO powder”) are known. ITO powder has high transparency to visible lights and high infrared ray cutting performance, but is expensive. Therefore, there are problems in that the cost is high and rare metal is used. On the other hand, ATO powder is cheaper than ITO powder. However, ATO powder has low transmittance of visible lights, does not satisfy the requirement for high transparency, and has lower performance of cutting near infrared rays than that of ITO powder (Patent Document 1). For example, in the case of ATO powder (trade name: T-1; manufactured by Mitsubishi Materials Electronic Chemicals Co., Ltd.), which is a well-known ATO powder, when the transmittance of visible lights is set to 90%, an IR shielding ratio (Visible Light Transmittance (% Tv)/Solar Transmittance(% Ts)) is approximately 1.2. Fluorine-doped tin oxide powder (FTO powder) also absorbs near infrared rays, but has a low IR shielding ratio of approximately 1.2. In addition, infrared ray cut-off materials such as lanthanum boride and tungsten-based compounds have problems of absorbing visible lights and having low absorption capacity of near infrared rays. Wavelengths of respective light rays described in this specification are defined as follows: visible lights (380 nm to 780 nm); near infrared rays (780 nm to 2.5 μm); and infrared rays (780 nm to 1000 μm).